Percy Jackson Drabbles (Scenes of Love)
by CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan
Summary: Note: This story is only for percy jackson fans. The double drabbles will ONLY be about percy jackson pairings. Godesses may or may not be included. Read the intro for detail about story. 200 words each chapter, not including Author's Note or anything in bold. T For now.
1. Intro

**Hello, this is the first book I've written on fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Thanks. I decided to write a double drabble because the idea itself is so awe-inspiring. Also, I think a drabbles really hard and this is my first time, so I decided to do a double drabble. I've decided to do the double drabbles solely about Percy Jackson pairings such as Percabeth, Perlia, Prachel, Preyna, Peranca, and a loooot more. I will be writing about how they meet, their friendship phase, dating phase, fighting phase, etc. The layout will be like this.**

**Chapter 1: Percabeth (How they meet each other)**

**Chapter 2: Perlia (How they meet each other)**

**Chapter 3: …..**

**Chapter 4: …..**

**It's hard to understand now, but you'll catch on soon enough. **

**REMINDER: **

**1) THE AUTHOR NOTES AND CHAPTER TITLES WON'T COUNT. THE 200 WORD RULE STARTS WHEN THE FONT IS NOT IN BOLD.**

**2) THE SCENE WON'T BE THE SAME AS IN THE BOOK, FOR EXAMPLE, PERCY AND ANNABETH MIGHT MEET ON THE BEACH. THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENS IN THE BOOK, BUT IN THIS STORY IT WILL. ONLY SOME PARTS MIGHT BE SIMILAR AS THE BOOK.**

**3)THIS IS ONLY ABOUT PERCY'S PAIR, NOT ANYONE ELSE, ALTHOUGH THEY WILL BE MENTIONED.**

**4) WHAT HAPPENS IN A PAIRING STORY WONT CORRESPOND WITH OTHER PAIRINGS, FOR EXAMPLE, PERCY KISSES ANNABETH IN LET'S SAY, CHAPTER 15. THE NEXT CHAPTER, CHAPTER 16, SHIFTS TO PERLIA. WHAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER 15 WON'T AFFECT THE SCENE THAT HAPPENS ON CHAPTER 16 BECAUSE THE PAIRINGS ARE DIFFERENT. ON CHAPTER 25, IF IT IS PERCABETH AGAIN, WE WILL START FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF, PERCY KISSING ANNABETH.**

**Alright, this may be really confusing, but you'll get a hang of it. Now onwards! To chapter 1!**


	2. Percabeth Chapter 1, Meeting each other

**First chapter. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Percy Jackson. The belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 1: Percy and Annabeth Meet**

Percy had went to the beach to go swimming with his buddies Nico, Jason, Frank, Leo. They were having fun in the water throwing a beach ball at each other like little girls, until Percy's eye got someone. There was a blonde girl and her friends finding a spot on the sand to eat lunch.

"Oh my god," Percy said breathlessly.

Next to him, Nico snickered.

"Looks like Percy likes someone," Nico teased.

"Watch out!" Jason yelled as a ball sailed pass Percy and landed next to the blonde girl.

She looked up. Percy turned away from her and blushed nervously. Little did he know, he was the one closest to her.

"Umm, excuse me?" Annabeth asked, "I think this is yours."

Percy turned to Annabeth and got a good look at her face. Her blonde hair at shoulder's length. Her gray eyes that pierced through his skull.

"Uh, t-t-thank you very much," Percy stammered.

She laughed softly.

"Your so cute when you get nervous," she told him.

As Annabeth walked to her group, Percy couldn't help but stare at her graceful figure.

"Aww, is Percy in love?" Nico snickered.

Percy just blushed and said nothing as Annabeth watched grinning.


	3. Perlia Chapter 1, Meeting each other

**Second chapter. Enjoy. Also, only in some pairings, Percy will be a demigod. I will let you know before the chapter. In this chapter, Percy Jackson is just a regular 16 year old teenager, not a demigod.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Percy Jackson. The belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 2 Percy and Thalia meet**

Percy was at the movies with his buddy Jason. They were here watching the movie Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. The only reason they were watching the movie was because Percy and that movie title had the same name.

"Coincidence?" Jason asked before the movie.

"Nahh bro," Percy replied.

They were watching the movies, fooling around when a loud shh was heard. They turned and saw a short spiky black haired girl glaring. She also had electric blue eyes and punk clothes.

"We're here trying to enjoy the movie too, you know," she told the boys.

"Dude calm down, the movie hasn't started yet!" Jason exclaimed.

Thalia got up, but then her friends tried to pull her back down.

"It's not worth it," one girl whispered too her.

"Hey!" Percy yelled, "sit down!"

Thalia received hisses from the crowd.

"He started it!" Thalia exclaimed indignantly pointing at Percy.

"Shut up and sit down!" someone said.

Red in the face, she sat down and leaned towards Percy.

"After the movie, your dead," she hissed.

Percy just smiled.

"You're a girl, I'm not scared of some girl," Percy stupidly replied.

She just glared at him murderously.

"Good luck surviving," she spat.


	4. Peranca Chapter 1, Meeting each other

**Third Chapter. Enjoy. Percy is just a regular 16 year old teenager.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Percy Jackson. They belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 3 Percy Jackson and Bianca Di Angelo meet**

Percy was bored. It was the first day of school and it was terrible. Here he was at homeroom, listening to his teacher's monotonous voice, explaining how important education was. He groaned and put his face on the desk.

"Mr. Jackson, are you listening to what I'm saying?" the teacher asked.

"Yes Mr. P," Percy mumbled.

"Well it seems like your just goofing off," Mr. P said sternly, his face red with anger.

Almost everyone in his class laughed or snickered. Only one just stared intently at him. She was a girl. She had olive skin and dark eyes. She had a splash of freckles across her nose. Percy looked over at her and she turned her head away. Percy sighed. Minutes passed by as Percy struggled to keep awake as the teacher talked and talked on how important school was. After what seemed like ages, the bell finally rang and all the students packed up to go to first period. Percy was so lost in boredom that he didn't see where he was going.

"Oh!" the girl said as she dropped her books.

"I'm so sorry," Percy said as he picked up the books for her.

She smiled gratefully.


	5. Perachel Chapter 1, Meeting each other

**Fourth Chapter. Enjoy. Percy is just a regular 16 year old teenager. Oh and some scenes will be random like very random. For example, Percy's a vampire in this chapter and Rachel's a regular mortal. Random like that. More random stuff in later chapters such as meeting during zombie apocalypse and yeaah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Percy Jackson. They belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 4 Percy Jackson and Rachel meet**

Blood. That was all Percy Jackson could think about. Humans were being harder and harder to find as they started moving out the city and wisely staying in their home. Vampires were being hunted down by people as they grew wary and wary about a vampire attack that had costed quite a few lives. Percy saw a girl walking down the street all alone at night. He smiled.

_This girl might be new, _Percy thought.

He slinked slowly to the red head, who was very pretty. She had cherry red hair and emerald green eyes. Percy than lunged and grabbed the girl's arm.

The girl flipped quickly and stumbled.

"W-who are you?" the girl stammered, pulling at his grip.

He bared his fangs at her and she gasped.

"I'm hallucinating right?" she demanded.

"No my dear, you aren't," Percy said as he advanced at her. She took slow steps backwards, into an alley. Her back hit the wall and Percy grinned.

He trapped her with his palms at either side of the wall and the girl looked at him cautiously.

"Please don't bite me," she begged, "anyways, who are you?"

Percy chuckled at her and Rachel leaned back with fear.


	6. Perper Chapter 1, Meeting each other

**Fifth Chapter. Enjoy. Percy is a demigod and it takes place when the Argo lands on Roman grounds. Won't be same as Rick's story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Percy Jackson. They belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 5 Percy Jackson and Piper meet**

Percy was excited. He would be reunited with Annabeth. He watched as the flying ship, the Argo, come to the Roman camp. The ship came to a complete stop and the crew got off. What Percy saw next made his mind spin. There was Annabeth, beautiful as ever, hand in hand with this blonde boy! A curly haired dude, a satyr, and a crying Indian girl also came out. Reyna's mouth was also open, as she saw the blonde boy with Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, his voice sounding so heartbroken.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, her voice filled with surprise.

The blonde boy glared at Percy and held Annabeth's waist.

"What's going on?" Percy whispered.

"I'm sorry Percy, I don't love you anymore, I-I love Jason now," Annabeth spoke.

The whole camp gasped. Reyna quickly looked at Percy, then turned to the crowd.

"All right everyone, dismissed!" she said, and her tone made everyone except the Argo crew and Percy leave.

Annabeth and Jason, holding hands, pushed passed Percy. The curly haired boy looked at Percy sympathetically and joined them. The satyr grumbled and followed the boy. Percy didn't do anything as he felt the crying girl's face buried in his shoulder.


	7. Preyna Chapter 1, Meeting each other

**Sixth Chapter. Enjoy. Percy is a 16 year old mortal teenager. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Percy Jackson. They belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 6 Percy Jackson and Reyna meet**

Percy was at the mall. The reason? His friends. His stupid friends. They just had to meet and ogle over girls at the mall. Percy thought they were extremely pathetic. Until he saw a girl being dragged along by her friends. She was causing a lot of commotion.

"Stop! I don't want to shop at this place!" the girl screamed, getting a lot of attention.

The girl had piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid.

"C'mon Reyna, quit the commotion, we came to the mall to buy clothes just for you!" another girl shrieked happily.

Percy couldn't help but chuckle.

"All right ladies, stop with this commotion or I am going to have to ask you to leave," the security said.

"Yes!" Reyna shouted and knocked over a display of perfumes.

"All right, out!" the guard said and mumbling, the girls filed out. Reyna on the under hand, couldn't look any happier.

"Hey!" Nico said.

"What?" Jason replied.

"Wanna follow them?" Nico smiled.

A grin came upon Leo's and Frank's face.

"Follow who?" a voice asked.

Percy turned around and came upon the irritated face of Reyna.

"Me?!" Percy asked shocked, "swear, it wasn't me!"


	8. Perzoe Chapter 1, Meeting again

**Seventh Chapter. Enjoy. Percy is a 16 year old demigod. Annabeth Chase died holding up the sky while Zoe…..read on to find out. Zoe might be a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Percy Jackson. They belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 7 Percy Jackson and Zoe meet**

Percy's breath quivered. The Titan War was over and it was much much harder without Annabeth. It was a national grieving day for Camp Half Blood. Percy was at Annabeth's grave crying.

"Oh Annabeth," Percy said, his voice shaky, "why'd you have to die? Why?"

Percy saw Athena right next to him, but he didn't do anything, as she was in a real foul mood.

"Jackson," Athena said.

"Yes ma'm? Percy replied, his voice cracking with pain.

"I know you loved her very much," Athena told Percy, her voice full of distaste, "and even though I am against it for obvious reasons, Annabeth loved you too very much."

Percy's eyes started to water. Athena pretended not to notice but it was clearly visible to her.

"Anyways, there is a very old friend waiting to see you, well not very old actually. You lost her 2 years ago and even though Artemis was reluctant, she obliged because she knew how much she, well, liked you," Athena replied.

Percy looked up questioningly then found someone hugging his waist.

"Hello Perseus Jackson," the girl voice replied.

Percy turned around and found Zoe Nightshade.

"Zoe? Is-is that really you?" Percy asked shocked.

She smiled.


End file.
